kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Hengen Jizai no Magical Star
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = February 12, 2014 |previous = The Other Self |next= Punky Funky Love }} is the 21st single of the Japanese rock band GRANRODEO. The song is featured on the second opening of Kuroko no Basuke's anime adaption's second season. Track list #''Hengen Jizai no Magical Star'' #''Zecchou Poison'' #''Once & Forever (Plugless Live Edition)'' #''Hengen Jizai no Magical Star (OFF VOCAL)'' #''Zecchou Poison (OFF VOCAL)'' The special edition of the single contains the music video of Hengen Jizai no Magical Star. Video Lyrics Kanji= 衝動があって嘘っぱちに挑んで 僕と君とが主人公の Love song どんどんいきましょう 強気で攻められたんだ 仲間内の笑い話では 悶々としてんだぜ 自分の部屋いつだって ホントは弱気な peach mind 気のある素振りか　ただの思い込みか バレてんだあの娘には がんばれ男の子 このままじゃ35連敗 君だけの僕は Go to guy 変幻自在のマジカルスター 偉大なるマンネリだっていいじゃない 射止めろ青さを　まだ満ちぬ恋ならば 全部あげるぜ　君に誓う Dum Dum 響いてる それっぽい事を並べて 共感してもらうアイデンティティ Midnight radio DJ はこう言ったぜ 初恋みんな憶えてんだろ 甘い台詞は自己満足気味で 心の柔い部分見せてよ女の子 僕はまだ精一杯なんだ だから急いでしまうけど 手垢で汚したくはない 真白なこの青春は 愛しちゃったんだ　あり得たい2人 伝えたいなら今でいいんじゃない 教えておくれよ焦らすだけのキューピッド 僕は歌うぜ君のため 真実は残酷　嘘は優しい 優しさは嘘かもしれないが 衝動があって嘘っぱちに挑んで 2人の Love song 変幻自在のマジカルスター 偉大なるマンネリだっていいじゃない 射止めろ青さを　まだ満ちぬ恋ならば 全部あげるぜ 僕は歌うぜ 君に誓う |-| Rōmaji= Shoudou ga atte usoppachi ni idonde Boku to kimi to ga shunjinko Love song Dondon ikimashou tsuyoki de semeraretenda Nakama uchi no warai banashite wa Monmon toshitenda ze jibun no heya itsudatte Honto wa yowaki na peach mind Ki no aru soburi ka tada no omoi komika Baretenda ano ko ni wa ganbare otokonoko Kono mama ja 35 (sanjuugo) renpai Kimi dake no boku wa go to guy Hengen jizai no majikaru sutaa Idai naru manneri datte ii ja nai Itomero aosa o mada michinu koi naraba Zenbu ageru ze kimi ni chikau Dum dum hibitteru soreppoi koto o narabete Kyoukanshite morau identity Midnight radio DJ wa kou itta ze First love* minna oboetendaro Amai serifu wa jiko manzoku gimi de Kokoro no yawaibubun misete yo onnanoko Boku wa mada seiippai nanda Dakara isoide shimau kedo Teaka de yogoshitakuwanai Masshiro na kono seishun wa Aishichattanda arietai futari Tsutaetai nara ima de iin ja nai Oshiete okure yo jirasu dake no kyuupiido Boku wa utau ze kimi no tame Shinjitsu wa zankoku uso wa yasashii Yasashisa wa uso kamo shirenai ga Shoudou ga atte usoppachi ni idonde Futari no love song Hengen jizai no majikaru sutaa Idai naru manneri datte ii ja nai Itomero aosa o mada michinu koi naraba Zenbu ageru ze Boku wa utau ze kimi ni chikau |-| English= I’ve got the urge to challenge these bold-faced lies You and I are the stars of this love song It’s time to pick up the pace Before I lose out to some go-getter And end up like the guys my friends joke about It’s starting to drive me crazy Always cooped up in my room The truth is, I’ve got a timid peach mind Does she have a thing for me? Or am I reading too much into it? Either way, that girl’s got us all figured out Do your best, boys If this keeps up, I’ll have 35 straight losses Just for you, I’ll be your go-to guy Phantasmagoric magical star What’s wrong with a tried-and-true stereotype? Own up to your own inexperience If your love has yet to come full circle I’ll give you my everything / This I swear to you Dum dum goes the echo Match step-for-step everything that rings true I’ll accept empathy for this identity The midnight radio DJ told me so: Everybody remembers their first love Honeyed words tend to be vanity in disguise You can show a little vulnerability, girls I’m still going full speed ahead So I might be taking things too fast I just don’t want to tarnish it with my fingerprints— This snow-white youth of ours They went and fell in love / They want to make it real If you want to share how you feel, then why not now? Come on and ‘fess up, you tease of a Cupid I’m going to sing, and every word is for you Reality is harsh / Lies are much kinder Though even that kindness might be a lie I’ve got the urge to challenge these bold-faced lies This is our love song Phantasmagoric magical star What’s wrong with a tried-and-true stereotype? Own up to your own inexperience If your love has yet to come full circle I’ll give you my everything I’m going to sing This I swear to you Trivia *The kanji used is hatsukoi (初恋; Japanese for first love) but the words "first love" are sung instead. *Since Episode 44, minor changes has been made to the animation of the opening. Navigation ja:変幻自在のマジカルスター Category:OP